


Summer's Tomb

by LadyHelheim



Series: Witcher Stories [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHelheim/pseuds/LadyHelheim
Summary: He left her once, will he do it again? Will she let him back into her heart? Will she find the compassion to realize he didn't know that he fell?*** this is a continuation of my "In Cold Blood" story ***
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Witcher Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775473
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back... don't know how long this will last, but I had a good day and managed to finish this little chapter. Computer is also fixed :)

Geralt slowed Roach down, the light was fading fast, too fast for spring. He jumped off and decided it would be better to walk beside her for the time being. He had been working on finding more work near the Northern and Southern border. People tended to be more forthcoming with their coin for dealing with their troubles as winter was coming to an end. And Southerners had more money at this time of the year, they’ve been out of the frost for a little longer. Geralt had been traveling for a few weeks now, the days seemed to bleed together like before he found the Winter Enchantress. His gut tensed for a moment. It was not the first time this has happened since he left her. He sighed and shook his head. He needed to rest, the last beast he took care of took a little out of him, hadn’t rested long enough between that job and the one before it. But his pockets were becoming heavy.

Her legs shook as they tried to keep from falling. She felt like she had been dragged behind his horses for days. The others called him Brick. She couldn’t decide if it was because he was stupid, or because he was build like a house. He never spoke, but he could pick her up like she was a rag-doll. She wanted to yell at herself again for ignoring the warnings about the bandits in the area. She was prepared for bandits. Not bandits with dimeritium cuffs. All she wanted to do is see the ruins of the place she once called home. She wanted to just see Gravestone, one last time to say goodbye to some of the monsters of her dreams. To see what the earth had done to it since she was taken, all those years ago. She wanted to see her family's graves, if there were any. Lilura never even made it to the grown over road before she was attacked. They were clever, she would give them that. But only that. 

Brick forced her to stand in front of everyone else, her knees quaking. “What's this?” The man in front of them asked.

“Witch.” Brick stated, gruffly. Lilura was surprised that he could speak.

“Obviously, look at her wrists.” He responded coldly, looking down at her. A smirk formed on his lips. She was tired and dirty, her dress was ripped, and she had no power to help herself. But, she would be lying if she said her blood didn’t boil in anger. And if Brick let go of her she would rip out that man’s throat. Her time with the Witcher taught her many things, including how to work through pain. 

“Found her on the crossing a few days back. Looks like she was looking to head down to the ruins.”

“And what would you need to be doing by the ruins?”

“Gravestone.” Lilura spat through her teeth, “I was looking for Gravestone.”

“Never heard of the place.” The man waved his hand, “I’m sure we can find a use for you.” Lilura let out a loud screech and checked Brick. She knew she was fucked, but she wasn’t about to go down without at least trying to fight. Dimeritium or not. Other men grabbed her as she and Brick fell, a blade placed at her throat. She was forced to look up at the man who was speaking a moment before. “My, my. I am impressed. That echoed, quite nicely.”

“It did, Reaper.” Someone else confirmed.

“Think it would be enough to keep those guards off our asses for a while?” Reaper asked the other man.

“Worth a shot, if not we can just go back and grab her.” He shrugged, the blade was removed from her skin and she was forced to stand again. 

“You’re going to be doing some screaming for us little girl. Nice, and loud.” Lilura’s eyes widened, she started to struggle against the men holding her and in an instant, everything went black.

Geralt sat at the bar, the mead just kept getting refiled. Another successful hunt and on to the next. He hadn’t been sitting in the bar a few towns over for very long when whispers of a Banshee a bit further south started to be shared. He could feel them staring at him as they were talking, sharing the tails of how someone went into the forest looking for some bandits only to hear the shrieks of a fae. The bartender returned with his food and set it down in front of him, “So, wadda think? Full of shit?” He asked. 

“If someone pays, I’ll check.” He grumbled. The man shook his head and turned away from him, leaving him in peace to eat. It wasn’t more than a few bites in when he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

“So, Witcher. What about them, um, Banshees.” The man almost whispered.

“Aye, I do Banshees.” He grunted, looking at the few men that have gathered around him.

“We can pay.” A woman finally spoke up, standing slowly, bouncing some coin in a purse. “See I have some land I can no longer access because of this, ghost.” The woman shook her head, obviously not thrilled about having to pay. Rolling her eyes at the thought of all this.

“You should have led, with that.” He nodded to the coin.

“Well, I am a businesswoman, Witcher. I wanted to see if I could save my coin, I’ve already lost a few workers, not to mention profit, and some money getting up here.”

“Didn’t think of playing damsel in distress?”  
“No.” She said bluntly. “Will you, or not. I have things to do and places to be.” Geralt wiped his mouth and took another swing of his mead.

“Fine.” He relented.

He traveled for 2 days to get to the forest with the Banshee and Geralt was pissed. He was fucking, knee deep in what seemed like some sort of swamp water. They never mentioned a small swamp in the middle of this dense and deep forest. He finally made it out of the deeper part of the swampy area and took a moment to take in his surroundings again. There was utter silence, nothing. No birds, no critters, and just the faintest rustling of trees. It was as though the forest was dead. He started to walk again, keeping an ear out for the banshee. 

He didn’t have to wait for too long, the sun was just starting to set and there was a blood curdling shriek that echoed in the bark of the trees around him. The hairs on his arms stood at attention as another scream ripped through the forest. Something felt off. Wrong. He crept in the forest, waiting for the next scream so he can gauge if he is getting closer or not. Each time he heard it, it sounded more and more familiar. He was also confused because it wasn’t like this entity was moving, it sounded stationary. He finally felt he was close enough that he should be able to see the creature. “No.” He whispered into the darkening forest. 

She looked distressed and was chained to a tree near a fire. She was trying to get away from something that he couldn’t see, her demeanor was erratic and she was clearly panicked. A black ooze coming from her mouth and her cheeks tear-stained. The light of the fire dancing painfully on her terrified face. Her skin looked like it was caked in dirt and grime. Hair greasy and unkempt. The ropes that held her to the tree were tied haphazardly and the chains on her hands seemed to be weighing her down.

“Man, get a load of this bitch. I’d be surprised if anyone stepped foot in this forest again.” One man laughed. Geralt stalked closer, changing his vantage point so he could see them more clearly. He was wary of this situation, you really couldn’t predict humans.

“Reaper is going to be pleased when we tell him that we can stay for a while.”

“Maybe even-” Another scream spread itself across the small clearing and into the trees. Geralt could finally see what she was trying to get away from. A mask, one that looked like a werewolf. Who knows what they did or gave to her for her to be that terrified of a mask. Granted the mask looked fairly grotesque, something was oozing from its mouth. “Fuck that is annoying.” The man decided to finish. Geralt heard enough and decided that this was the opportune moment to strike. He bolted from the forest to take down the man closest to him. His partner, now wide eyed, tried to get his weapon drawn before Geralt’s sword sliced through him. Blood now dripping down her face she made eye contact with him. Clearly trying to place his face. Geralt snapped the neck of the first man with his boot.

“My wolf.” She whispered, she then looked back to the mask in front of her and howled so fiercely he could feel her pain in his chest.

“Lilura.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I was able to type out in my phone. I will try to do this more often as it was less stressful than sitting at my computer since my back already hurts.
> 
> Also, sorry it's taken me so long to update anything. Fibro is a bitch.

There was a soft sound of creaking boards that filled the space around her. Her body felt heavy and warm. Too warm. She tried to open her eyes, some form of exhaustion kept them from fluttering open at first. Lilura groaned deeply, a pain started to emerge to the front of her thoughts. "Miss, don't move." a small voice sounded off. Lilura looked over in the direction of the voice. A young woman was at the end of the bed folding something. She hurried over with a cloth and patted her face gently. "The Witcher brought you in." she said with an edge of fear. Lilura's head swam. Flashes of faces, distorted by lights, and sounds, and flashes. She could feel a crawling on her skin that caused her to stir. She suddenly became aware that not only was she in pain, but her entire body was on fire. The girl was trying to wipe the sweat off her brow before it got into her eyes. Lilura grit her teeth and groaned again. She fought against the faces in her mind as she shut her eyes tight as a wave of pain took her and just as suddenly released her. 

"What is going on in here?" Lilura breathed deeply trying to calm her nerves as the pains died off. 

"I don't know. She just." the older woman cut her off. 

"She should speak for herself. Scaring off my men from my own forest." Lilura wished she could laugh. But whatever it was they drugged her with was now pulling her body through hell as she came down. 

Her mind scrambled for a moment and she forgot others were in the room until the older woman rudely snapped in her face. Lilura looked up at her but nothing came out of her mouth, and then pursed her lips in anger. "Just like any other bandit. She isn't going to give anyone up. I can't believe that Witcher brought her-" the mirror over the desk cracked. Lilura didn't seem to have enough energy to speak. Perhaps from the screaming, she twisted her face as another wave took her. She gasped out in agony as she twisted the sheets in her firsts. "A witch?" The woman said in shock. 

"Yes." A low toned voice rumbled through her. Causing both pain and relief. "One that will be able to help us with your bandit problem once she can speak." 

"How, she couldn't even." Silence. Lilura wanted to laugh, she could see the look on the Witcher's face in her mind. 

"She knows where the main camp is." 

"How do you know?" 

"When she was still high as fucking balls she wouldn't stop repeating it over and over. But I don't fucking know where Gravestone is. It's not on any of your maps." Lilura groaned out. Gaining everyone's attention. 

"Fuck off." Was all she could manage. The old woman went to speak again so Lilura shattered the glass to drive the point home. She could feel her muscles start to tense as she readied herself for another wave of pain. She wanted to pray that this would be over soon, but without knowing what she was given, it was very unlikely she would be able to instruct anyone to make something to help her. Lilura just hopped this part of this nightmare wouldn't last long. 

  


*****

  


Lilura sunk into the warm bathwater. It had been 2 days of absolute agony ripping through her. She could barely eat or drink. What she was able to consume, she would shortly vomit anyway. She did her best as she weakly used the cloth in her skin. It seemed to scratch her, a burning feeling following wherever she softly scrubbed. Lilura signed, she had only managed to wash her arms and she was already exhausted. She didn't want to ask for help because the older woman was a bitch and the younger woman was worked too hard already. Lilura sighed softly, going back to trying to clean off her legs. She just took her time, trying to be careful of hurting her skin more, and being aware of how fatigued her body was. 

She laid back in the tub, allowing her head to rest on the edge. She knew she needed to wash her hair, but she was utterly unsure if she would be able to. She let the tears she had been holding in fall. Lilura hurt everywhere, but like when she was first being trained as a sorcerous. She didn't want to go back to those memories, but the pain and fatigue told her she had no choice. So all she could do was cry, which she knew would exhaust her further. She started to just splash water over her face and head. Trying to bury the tears in water and soap. The sudden loud knock at the door shook her violently from her soft sobbs. The sudden inhale hurting her lungs and Ribs. "Yes?" she choked out. 

"I have readied some things for you to wear, miss." The young woman said softly as she opened the door slowly. 

"Thank you Tara." Lilura said. 

"How did you?" 

"I heard Madame Tolsire yell at you yesterday." She softly smiled at Tara, "I can't read minds." Tara walked over and placed the simple dress on a chair with drying towels. 

"I saw you had a hard time undressing. Would you like some assistance?" 

"I didn't want to bother you."

"I see that." Tara smiled softly, "but you have been in the bath for a while. I was beginning to fear." Lilura nodded.

"I think if I try to get out of here on my own I would." Tara nodded and went to help Lilura out of the bath. 

"Don't worry, miss, I am stronger than I look." 

"That you are." Lilura gritted as they got her out of the tub. Tara helped to wrap her in a drying towel and started to pat her hair dry. 

"Come sit down. I used to do this for my grandmother." 

"You are very kind." 

"It's not common here, miss."

"It never has been." Lilura shook her head.

Tara started to move around her more comfortably, which made her less tense. She helped Lilura into the dress, as hers was destroyed by her time with her captors. Tara braided her wet hair and helped her out of the bathing room. Lilura sat at a large table in the home. Which was larger than she originally thought it to be. Her mind wormed for a moment before her thoughts became her own again. She heaved a deep sigh and gave a snap of her fingers, breaking the conversation Madame Tolsire and the Witcher were having. "I need a map. Now." She demanded, "a blade. Preferably clean and sharp." No one moved, so she snapped her finger, producing fire. "Must I first light your asses on fire or what?" Madame got up and hurried off. Geralt tossed her a concerned look, and she softened her face, fire dissipating. Gods she hated this place, nothing has changed. She should have known that. 


End file.
